


Day and Night (It's Only Right)

by nirejseki



Series: So Happy Together [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Set towards the end of season 1, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: "So how about I change the terms of our little deal, Flash? You do everything I say for the rest of the night, and when Mick and I have finished with you, I'll tell you how to defuse the bomb."





	

Eobard sits back in his cell, pleased that his plan seemed to be working just as he’d hoped. Barry was finally fast enough, and he was clearly tempted by Eobard’s offer to go back and fix the timeline. And then Eobard would get to go home. Yes, everything was working out.

He did hope that Barry wasn’t stressing out too much about it. He’d grown rather fond of the boy, watching him grow over the last fifteen years and spending the last year as his mentor. 

But oh, Barry was as predictable as always.

Perhaps he’d better check in on him, make sure nothing was going wrong with the plan. Luckily for him, he’d supervised every inch of the Particle Accelerator while it was being built. He might not be able to get out of a cell designed to hold even a speedster, but he could certainly access his network from here.

He flicks it on.

\----

Barry makes it home and face-plants on his bed, costume still on. “Ugggggggh,” he groans. “I think I ran the whole _city_ today.”

He really might have. Sure, he thinks better when he’s running, but oh, his _muscles_.

He's restless for a few minutes, thinks about maybe getting up to change, but he's so tired. Just a little shut eye won't hurt. 

Except there are those stupid _cameras_ in his _room_ and…he grabs a pillow and shoves it over his head. No. Not thinking about it. He wants a nap. 

Time passes and he yawns, starting to snooze a little. He has a great bed. Took testing every single one in the store, but it's just such an excellent bed, soft and springy yet also pleasantly firm and warm -

Suddenly, there was pressure, shockingly _cold_ pressure, right against his back and Barry jerked abruptly awake in shock, pushing the pillow aside and starting to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Scarlet," a familiar voice drawled. 

Barry hears a familiar whirring sound.

The cold gun at full charge.

"Captain Cold," he breathes out, careful not to move. He remembers how much the frostbite hurts. "How did you - why -"

"You don't think I'd let something like that little _deal_ of ours stand in my way, did you?" Cold drawls, and Barry shivers at the casual malice in his tone. "That's your problem, you know; you always think the best in people. I'm a thief, a murderer, and a liar, _Flash_. As soon as I had your secret identity in my hot little hands, _of course_ I looked up where you lived."

Barry clenches his jaw. "You should've kept to the deal, Cold. I can get that gun out of your hand before you can pull the trigger -"

"But you won't be fast enough to stop Mick from torching that intrepid little reporter of yours with the bomb he's put under her bed," Cold says, and Barry freezes. "Poor little Scarlet Speedster. I knew from the very first time we fought what your real weakness is. You care too much."

Suddenly there's a gloved hand brushing by his face, still covered by the mask. The leather is cool against his pillow-warm cheek, fingers sliding up to caress his scalp.

"I'd say it's sad, how much you keep trying and trying," Cold muses. "But I must say I enjoy our little games." The hand slips down to the back of Barry's neck and wraps loosely there. "Especially when I win."

"You haven't won anything yet," Barry says, but if Mick has Iris...

"Oh, but I have," Cold says. "You've know how hot Mick burns. You wouldn't wish that fate on anyone you cared for. So how about I change the terms of our little deal, Flash? You do _everything_ I say for the rest of the night, and when Mick and I have finished with you, I'll tell you how to defuse the bomb."

"You can't be serious -"

"Your choice, Flash. You might be able to beat me, but sometimes you're just not _fast enough_."

Barry shudders, because it's true. He never is. Too slow to save his mom, too slow figuring out Wells, too slow...

"Okay," he says through gritted teeth. "It's a deal. But when the bomb is gone, I'm going to find you and make you pay for - for whatever you're planning on doing."

"Don't play dumb, Scarlet," Cold says, and Barry can hear his smirk. "You know exactly what we want. Now get up on your knees."

Barry reluctantly obeys, Cold shifting back with him to keep the charged up cold gun pointed at Barry's back. When Barry is on his hands and knees, though, Cold pulls away. "Nice," he drawls, and Barry nearly jumps out of his skin when the gloved hand cups his ass. "I always did like watching you go, Scarlet. Me and the rest of Central City."

"Just get on with it," Barry growls, or at least tries to. His voice comes out just a hair too high, too squeaky.

Cold laughs, his voice low. "Excited to get to the good stuff already? I always figured the fastest man alive wouldn't know how to wait." 

"You gonna talk all night, is that it?"

Suddenly Cold's hands are at his hips, running up his back. "Good things _come_ to those who wait," he purrs, pressing his thumbs down hard on the pressure points in Barry's lower back. Barry cries out at the sudden release of tension, the pain of the knot yielding to the pleasure of relaxation. 

Cold was merciless in his assault on Barry's senses, hands skillfully kneading, caressing, _stroking_ until Barry could feel himself harden almost despite himself. Two hands - he glances back, but Cold's gun is right there at his side, still aimed at Barry, and Barry doesn't doubt Cold's ingenuity. He wouldn't have put it down if he thought he couldn't still fire it.

"Now you're getting into the spirit of things," Cold says, one hand slipping down to cup Barry's covered cock, the other used to pull Barry into his lap.

Barry tries to pull away, but Cold's lips are on his neck and his fingers are working their way into his suit, pulling his cock out, exposing him, and Barry's so sensitive, he can't help arching into Cold's hands, can't resist moaning -

"Now that's a pretty sight," a low voice rasps from across the room.

Barry's eyes fly open.

"Heatwave," he hisses, the latter half turning into a moan as Cold continues to work him over. 

"You know, I wasn't sure what I thought of this plan, boss," Heatwave says, stepping forward, his eyes fixed on Barry, intense. "But he sure looks gorgeous moaning my name."

"And that's why I'm the boss," Cold says, voice smug. "But you know what I'd bet?" 

Cold slides his free hand up Barry's side, and up to his cheek, his leather-covered fingers catching Barry panting and slipping in to rest heavy on Barry's tongue.

"I bet he'd look even better sucking your cock."

Barry swallows automatically, fear and excitement warring in his belly, trying to remind himself that he should be disgusted with this situation, disgusted with these men and what they want him to do, but Cold's hand feels so good - and he doesn't have a choice, not really, not if he wants to protect Iris - so maybe it's better to give in -

He closes his mouth around Cold's fingers and sucks a little, tentatively, running his tongue along the side of them.

"Just look at you," Cold whispers in Barry's ear. "You can't wait for us to use you, can you? I put you on your knees for one minute and that's all it takes to bring out what you really are; just a good little slut, begging for more because you love it so much..."

Barry can feel his cheeks flush and he makes a sound of negation, denial, because he's not, he really isn't. He has to do it. For Iris.

Heatwave shucks off his jacket, leaving him in a faded white shirt, unbuttoned down to his collarbone, his heavy canvas pants held up by a pair of suspenders. He doesn't bother pulling them off, just undoes the front of his pants, pulling himself out. 

Heatwave's a big man, even compared to Barry, and he's entirely proportional. He's thick and heavy, and Barry's mouth waters even as he starts to shake his head. He can't do this. He _can't_.

"You don't have a choice," Cold breathes in his ear. He pulls his hand out Barry's mouth, pulls his hand away from Barry's cock, too, making Barry whimper, and somehow he finds all the little catches on Barry's suit, pulling it open down the front. His fingers find Barry's nipples and Barry is moaning again.

He lets Cold push him forward, onto his knees again, this time facing the door. Facing Heatwave, who takes a final step forward and reaches out to cup Barry's still-masked face.

"Should I unmask him, boss?" he says with a smirk. "Find out his little secret?"

"No," Cold says thoughtfully, even as his hands drive Barry wild. "Keep the mask on. I think I'd like to see you fuck those pretty little lips of his, and every time we see him from now on, in person, on television, anywhere, we'll all know where that mouth's been..."

"No..." Barry moans, but he lets Heatwave pull him in, lets Heatwave slide his thick cock into his mouth. 

"Good little slut," Cold purrs, rewarding him with a hand on Barry's cock again. "Suck him like you mean it, hero."

Barry does, wrapping his lips around Heatwave's cock, sucking as best as he can, bobbing his head as Heatwave groans in pleasure. 

"He's good," he grunts, hips jerking. "I bet we're not the first villains he's done this for, bet he gets on his knees for all of them -"

"Mouth like that, who can blame them?" Cold says, and Barry feels something cold along his back as a knife parts the back of his suit, leaving it in two pieces, one hanging like an open jacket in front of him, the other like a pair of tight pants that Cold draws down. "And look at that ass."

Barry pulls off. "No, you can't -" he says.

"I can do anything I damn well please," Cold says, and he slides a finger inside, lube grabbed from the side table by Barry’s bed. He doesn't even bother to take off his gloves. Barry whimpers. 

Heatwave pulls him back, forcing his mouth open with his fingers and guiding his cock back in. "Make him come," he suggests. "He won't be saying no after that."

Cold's hand moves faster on Barry's cock and Barry tries to resist, he really does, but a second later he's moaning around Heatwave's cock as he spurts all over the covers. He's dazed with the orgasm, his body loose and relaxed, and Heatwave keeps fucking his mouth as Cold fingers him.

It's not until Cold removes his fingers and Barry feels the pressure of Cold's cock against him that he wakes up. He can't let them do this, he can't, but he can't stop them either, and he moans like the little slut he is when Cold moves inside of him, inch by torturous inch. Cold didn't even bother taking off his parka; it falls over Barry as Cold kneels over him. 

And then they use him, his two villains, Heatwave hot in his mouth and Cold gripping his hips, use him until his legs are shaking and his jaw is sore and he's so hard it hurts. 

They say things to him, too, filthy promises that they'll hold up a bank and make him get on his knees for them there, that they'll take him home with them and keep him there in their bed forever, the prize jewel of their collection, tie him to a machine and see how many times he can come, see how _fast_ the Flash really is, and he loves it, he can't get enough of it; he can't deny it anymore, how much this gets him off, how _hot_ this makes him.

Heatwave comes first, grunting as he does, spilling into Barry's mouth until it's oozing over his lips. He pulls out and then Cold really gets going, pushing Barry down and fucking him hard, hips rolling, and he reaches for Barry, caressing him, and whispers, "Now, do it _now_ ," and Barry's coming again, Cold only moments behind him.

Cold pulls out and drops Barry onto the bed. His suit's in tatters and he can feel the come sliding down his legs. He didn't even ask them to use protection. 

"Well, that was fun, Flash," Cold drawls, drawing himself up and tucking himself away. He picks up his cold gun from the side of the bed where it had fallen. Heatwave has similarly re-dressed himself and is standing by the door, gun strapped to his hip, smug smirk on his face. "I guess we'll be seeing you."

"Wait!" Barry exclaims. "But you haven't told me how to disarm the bomb yet!"

"What bomb?" Cold asks.

"The one you put under..." Barry trails off, understanding growing in the face of Cold's smirk. "There never was a bomb, was there?"

"I told you at the start I was a liar," Cold says, smirk widening. "But hey - thanks for the good time."

With that, he turns on his heel and makes for the door, Heatwave behind him, Barry gaping at both of them.

Then he abruptly blurts out, "Wow, you are such a _dick_."

"I would have thought that _part_ was obvious by now," Cold says. 

Heatwave wrinkles his nose at the pun and somehow that's the bit that's just too much because Barry abruptly starts giggling.

Len grins and steps back into the room. "Too punny for you?" he says innocently.

"I can't pretend to be intimidated by you if you're making puns a _fourth grader_ would be ashamed by," Barry says, still giggling. 

"Hey, I'm totally scary," Len protests.

Mick pats him on the shoulder. "Yes, Len. Very scary. So scary in your fuzzy blue jacket that small children have the irrepressible desire to stroke."

Len pouts. "It's warm and has large pockets," he says with dignity. “Children have good taste in villains, that’s all.”

“Damnit, guys,” Barry says. “Stop making me laugh. Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face for all that?”

Barry realizes his mistake one second before Len says, “Oh, yes, I think we all realized how _hard_ it was for you.”

Mick groans and covers his face.

“I give up,” Barry says, shaking his head. “Give me a few minutes to take a shower and we can all go out for pancakes.”

Mick and Len both nod, and he matches action to word, zipping off to the shower, then putting on jeans and a sweatshirt instead of his now-wrecked spare suit. By the time he's out, they're already gone so he speeds over to catch up to their car, where Len is already busily tapping away at the laptop Cisco gave him.

"I’m going to state for the record that that probably didn’t work," he tells his boyfriends.

"Who cares if it works?" Mick says. "It was fun. Good stress relief, and you needed it."

"True," Barry concedes. "And don't think I didn't notice Len sneaking in a lesson on verifying bad-guy threats before making a deal, you sneaks."

“Too bad you ruined the take,” Mick teases. “We were doing so well, and then you had to go and break character.”

"Personally I’m impressed with the quality of these recordings," Len drawls. "Well _done_."

"Can I see?"

"Not till they're edited," Len says primly. 

Barry snorts. “Still, I will admit that was actually a lot of fun.”

"The really fun part is how our Eobard Thawne not going to be able to look you in the eyes tomorrow," Len says, not without satisfaction. "It totally worked - he thinks we don't realize that he can hack into his camera network from the cell we have him in."

“I can’t _believe_ we just did that,” Barry says, covering his face with his hands. 

Len cackles. “Oh, man, the feed of him hacking our camera line is _hysterical_. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone flail so much about not wanting to watch his proxy son-figure have sex but feel morally obligated to keep watching in case you’re actually in danger. His face just keeps turning hilarious colors – now he’s trying to cover his ears – no, now his eyes…oh, man, this is comedy _gold_ right here.”

"I still can’t believe we did that,” Barry repeats. “That guy was like a mentor to me. Ugh, this is like having _Joe_ find out."

"If Joe was evil and possibly attempting to ruin the entire timeline tomorrow," Len points out. "And against whom you want to have all possible psychological advantage."

“…point,” Barry says. 

“It’s pretty difficult to fight someone you can’t look in the face without blushing,” Mick points out with a grin. “And really, Barry, it’s practically your job as a hero to take every advantage you can get over the bad guy.”

"You're both terrible, evil people," Barry says admiringly.

"Of course we are," Mick says smugly. "Personally, I can't wait for part 2, _Revenge of the Flash_..."

"Isn't it _Revenge of_ the bad guys and _Return of_ the good guys? I'm totally the good guy here."

"Does that make this _The Rogues Strike Back_?" Len inquires. 

"What's _A New Hope_ , then?" Barry asks his boyfriends.

"Solo vid," they both chorus.

"...we're all terrible nerds, trashing our treasured childhood memories like this," Barry observes.

Len snorts. "Don't make me smack you with an Ewok."

Barry bursts out laughing. "Damnit, Len," he chokes out. "Now I'm never going to be able to do it with a straight face."

"Good thing you're not straight," Len replies.

"I hate you both," Mick says.

"Just wait till I finish editing this tape," Len says with a grin. “You’ll forgive me.”

"No Star Wars music," Barry says immediately, because he _knows_ Len and his absolutely terrible sense of humor.

"Nah, I'll just use the Flash theme."

"There is no such thing!...is there?"

"The media has started introducing your segments with a recognizable jingle. You wouldn't know, given that for some strange reason you always seem occupied when they do live broadcasts."

"I'm texting Iris for confirmation, you liar."

Barry's phone beeps a minute later.

"Well?"

Barry looks at and sighs.

"She says she'll need to examine a copy of our tape at length to be _really_ sure and you should send it ASAP."


End file.
